Christmas Dribbles
by HappyMe-O
Summary: Just a cupple of Christmas dribbles for One Piece. Mainly Sanji and Zoro but will contain other Straw hats and pairings. : Hope you all Enjoy! More to come this Christmas!
1. AU First Christmas

**A/N: My One Piece Christmas Dribbles. I don't know how many there will be But I am going to writ as many as I can Today and Tomorrow. It is my Christmas gift to all of you! It will mostly be of ZoSan but will have other parings too. **

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

Parings: ZoroxSanji

Rated: PG

Words: 691

* * *

Our First Christmas

~*~

Sanji Kou sat at home staring out the window. Snow was falling and it was Christmas Eve night. Sanji still had to do a little more shopping. There was one more present he had to get and that was for that very special someone in his life. Sanji smiled. He couldn't wait to see his lover tonight. It was going to be there first Christmas together. It was going to be special.

Grinning, Sanji grabbed his wallet and pack of smokes, stuffing the both in his pants pockets. He then put on his coat, and out the door he went.

~*~

An hour later Sanji found himself downtown, in a busy sidewalk and still no Christmas present. He had no idea what to get his lover. It didn't have to be too fancy he knew that. Nor did it have to be too expensive. They were only going out for ten months now, and he didn't want it to seem like he was rushing things.

Sighing Sanji glanced at a window and stared at the decorations inside. He frowned remembering his own house. The only decorations he had was the Christmas tree and a missile tow. His friend Luffy had begged him to put up a tree, and Ace had suggested the missile tow for him and his lover to use. Sanji blushed at the thought.

Then something caught his eye, and he smiled. He just spotted the perfect gift.

~*~

Zoro stared at the apartment door with a smile. He was finally out of work, and he was looking forward to spending Christmas Eve with Sanji. They might have only been dating for ten months and eleven days now, but he knew he was falling for the blond and hard. He knew Sanji for three years now and had a crush on the blond since he met him.

It was still hard to believe that he and Sanji were now dating and spending Christmas together. He bit his lip; it will also be there first time sharing a bed tonight. He was a bit nervous, but shook it away, and knocked on the door.

The door opened a few seconds later, and he smiled when he seen the blond standing there. Sanji returned the smile and opened the door wider so he could get in.

"You're a little late," Sanji said, watching Zoro step into the apartment, removing his shoes by the door.

"I know traffic is crazy out there."

Sanji nods. "Yeah, I know," he said, taking hold of Zoro's hand. He pulled the green haired man over and kissed his cheek.

Zoro blushed, and smiled. "How was your day?"

Sanji leaned against him and sighed. "Tiring, I had to work a double shift. I am glad I have off tomorrow and the day after."

Zoro nodded and kissed the blonds head. "Good, then we can spend more time together."

Sanji chuckled and leaned away from the other man, smiling up at him. "Are you hungry? I have dinner ready."

Zoro smiled and nodded.

~*~

After dinner and after and a nice quiet time on the couch, the two got ready for bed. Both men were nervous, it being there first night sleeping together. Sanji smiled at Zoro and Zoro returned it, both moving under the covers. They shared a soft kiss and Sanji curled up into Zoro's arms, resting his head on his lovers shoulder.

~*~

The next morning Sanji and Zoro woke up together and shared some breakfast. Later they sat on the couch, and Sanji handed Zoro his gift and Zoro handed Sanji his.

Zoro smiled as he opened the package. "Oh Sanji, a new sword cleaning kit!" he beamed and leaned forward kissing Sanji's cheek in thanks.

Sanji returned the smile and opened his. The blond's eye's widened. "Zoro this is a new set of knives. The best there is!"

Zoro smiled and kissed Sanji once more. "I know, I'm good with blades, remember?"

Sanji nodded and snuggled close to Zoro, kissing his neck gently. "Thank you. You know, this really is my best Christmas ever…."

Zoro held Sanji close and nodded. "Mine too, Sanji"

**The End!**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, short and sweet. I'll try and have another one up in a little bit :) I really am in the Christmas spirit, so it might be easy.**


	2. A Happy Christmas

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

Parings: ZoroxSanji

Rated: PG

Words: 874

* * *

A Happy Christmas

~*~

It was Christmas Morning on the Thousand Sunny and Sanji was in the kitchen making Christmas dinner. It was still early but Sanji had wanted to start early. The ham and turkey was in the oven, eggs were on the stove as he also prepared breakfast. He couldn't wait for when the crew woke up. It was going to be a feast, and not just for breakfast but for lunch and dinner too.

Not to mention he couldn't wait to give everyone their presents. He got everyone something they would like and need.

Nami he got new Navigation equipment. Chopper he got medical supplies, Robin he got several historical books, Brook a new violin, Franky a new set of tools, Usopp some more gun powder and a sling shot. He got Luffy a basket full of meat. And Zoro…, he smiled at Zoro's gift. It was still a secret to the others, but ever since thriller bark Zoro and Sanji had gotten closer.

Very close in Sanji's opinion. He blushed at the thought. This will be everyone's second Christmas together, and last year all Sanji got Zoro was a few things of Sake. This year, he got him something more special.

He got Zoro a new green hermaki. It is the same color green as the original only this one has a golden chain around it with a three sword pendent attached, reading Zoro's name. Sanji had got it made on the last island they were on. On the back of the pendent had three little words on written on it. Sanji couldn't help but hope the swordsman would like it.

Sighing Sanji turned back to the stove and piled more bacon and eggs on a few plates, and added more pancake batter to another pan. It was then strong arms wrapped around his waist and a soft pair of lips pressed against his cheek. He smiled, and turned to come face to face with the swordsman.

"Merry Christmas, shit-cook," Zoro said with a large smile.

Sanji returned the smile. "Merry Christmas, shitty-swordsman."

Zoro's smile grew and he took a step back. "Looks, like you have been busy?"

Sanji nodded. "Yes, I thought I would go all out today, since you know its Christmas and all."

Zoro grinned, stole a piece of bacon and turned to the door. "I'll be out on deck. I just wanted to be the first to wish you a Merry Christmas."

Sanji grinned. "How lovely, I'll call you when breakfast is ready."

Zoro nodded, and gave the blond cook a wink before leaving the kitchen.

Sanji smiled after him and shook his head. He was still having trouble believing that he and the Marimo are a couple.

~*~

Later that morning everyone was surrounded the large Christmas tree out on deck of the Thousand Sunny opening Christmas presents. Luffy was having a blast and almost a heart attack when he seen all the meat he got from Sanji, Usopp, Franky, and Zoro. He was declaring it was his best day ever. Luffy was having a blast and almost a heart attack when he seen all the meat he got from Sanji, Usopp, Franky, and Zoro. He was declaring it was his best day ever.

Sanji smiled at the happy sight. He had already thanked Nami for the new suit, Robin for the cook books, and now Franky for the spinning tie rack. He also enjoyed the new pot and pan he got from brook. Soon enough he was finished, but noticed there was nothing from Zoro. He frowned, but sighed and knew it was all right, because as far as he was concern the affection he got this morning was good enough.

Though Sanji jumped when he felt the strong hand to his shoulder, and turned around, blinking. He smiled when he seen the swordsman standing behind him. "Hey," Sanji said, patting the floor next to him.

Zoro returned the smile and sat down in front of Sanji. He reached behind him and took out a small present from his back pocket. Sanji blushed as the gift was handed to him, "for me?"

Zoro rolled his eyes. "No for your imaginary friend, of course it is."

Sanji smiled and opened the gift, inside was a golden ring with a blue stone in the middle. His eyes widened even more and he looked at Zoro. Zoro only grinned and took Sanji's hand placing the ring on his finger. "It's a promise that no matter what happens I'll be by your side."

Sanji blushed and flung himself at Zoro, kissing the green haired man right on the lips and in front of everyone.

"WWHA! SANJI IS KISSING ZORO! He must have gotten something really neat!" Luffy said with a laugh.

Usopp only fainted, the two girls just shook their head, Brook's mouth was wide open, Chopper was a bit confused and Franky was crying.

"I Love you guys! I was wondering when you two would open up to each other! How sweet! Shut up I'm not crying!" Franky cried, as he watched the two.

Zoro grinned and held onto Sanji a moment longer, whispering in his ear. "Thank you for the gift Shitty-cook. I love you too."

Sanji never felt happier.

**The End**


	3. The Golen Eariing

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

Parings: ZoroxSanji

Rated: PG

Words: 1,459

* * *

The Golden Earring

**~*~**

It was the night before Christmas and the straw-hats were sleeping, all tucked in their hammocks. Only the cook was stirring. He was in the kitchen taking out a small gift he had hidden away. He smiled at the neatly wrapped parcel and clutched it in his hand.

Earlier that morning before they left the island Sanji had bought the gift, knowing that the swordsman had needed what he got, a marine ruining the others, all but one. Zoro had gotten upset about it, he didn't show it but Sanji could tell.

Sanji didn't know why he bought the gift for Zoro he had just seen it in the store and knew he had to get it. That and okay maybe he had the smallest crush on the swordsman but it was nothing…, really.

Sighing softly Sanji griped the package into his hand and made his way down to the boy's bunk where he knew the swordsman was. He tiptoed over to Zoro's bunk, and bit his lip. Gently he nudged the swordsman awake. "Oi, Zoro."

Zoro's loud snores halted to a stop, followed by a loud grunt. His eyes opened and he glanced at the cook. "Whats wrong?" he mumbled.

Sanji bit his lip again and took a step back. He sighed and held out his hand that held the gift. "Here…, I wanted to give this now so it's not too embarrassing in the morning."

Zoro frowned looking at the small gift. He rubbed at the back of his head and sat up, the hammock swaying slightly. "Ah cook…, I didn't get you anything...," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

Sanji smiled, his eyes twinkling. "That's okay I just saw these and thought you should have them."

Zoro shook his head, taking the small gift into his hand. "No I mean…, I didn't even think of you when I went shopping; at all I completely ignored that you were a part of this ship. I'm sorry."

Sanji frowned, that had hurt, Sanji didn't know why but those words had stung his heart and he couldn't help but swallow. "No, that's fine, I understand, go ahead opened it," he said, his smile returning.

Zoro stared at Sanji and frowned. He felt horrible now. It wasn't like he meant to forget about the cook. It was that he was just angry and annoyed at him at the time. He had let his anger get the better of him and completely shook Sanji from his mind. Sighing, he slowly opened the small present, unwrapping it and then opening the green box that was inside. His eyes widened when he seen the three earrings laying neatly on the fluffy part of the box.

The earrings were golden and shaped like little swords. But what got Zoro was the middle one was white, while the others were gold with black hilts. But the middle was white, a white gold blade, and a white diamond hilt. He awed it, and glanced at the cook. "Thank you," he said running his fingers over the little earrings. Two of his old ones had broke in a fight, and only one dangled in his ear now.

Sanji smiled. "I seen them in a shop, and well," he paused rubbing the back of his head. "I thought of you, and wanted you to have them." He shrugged.

Zoro wanted to kick himself now, he felt horrible for not thinking of the cook. He stared at the earrings in the box and smiled. They really were nice, and the fact that the one was white really meant a lot to him, but because they were from Sanji meant even more. He really did care for Sanji, and perhaps even more than a Nakama should, and he knew it was wrong to just not think of Sanji at Christmas, but he was so angry at the time, and at the cook.

"Thank you, really this means a lot, Sanji."

Sanji nodded. "I'm glad you like them…, I'm um going to bed now, see you in the morning."

Zoro frowned, and watched as the blond made his way to his own hammock and glanced at the little box in his hand. His heart sunk, he felt bad, and wasn't sure if he could even accept them. Sighing he laid back down, deciding he would ponder about it when he was sleeping.

Sanji sighed sadly. He didn't expect Zoro to give him a gift, didn't really want one, but…, hearing Zoro admit that he didn't even consider him, that hurt. He had to choke back tears, and even now thinking about it he couldn't hold them back.

Rubbing his eyes from the hot tears Sanji quickly lay back down and curled up into his hammock, wrapping his blanket around him. He decided he would forget about it for now, and try to sleep.

**~*~**

The next morning, everyone handed out a few gifts to one another and enjoyed the breakfast Sanji had made. Now Sanji was in the kitchen, yet once again cooking dinner. He tried his hardest not to think about what Zoro said the night before, and to concentrate on his cooking.

Though, he just wasn't into it. He knew he had feelings for the swordsman and to think that Zoro would ever return them was pointless. And then last night's words ran through his head and hit his heart hard. He quickly shook his head, choking back the tears yet again.

The door to the galley opened at that point and Sanji didn't bother to turn around to see who it was. He knew it had to be Luffy wanting more food. That or Usopp wanting more eggs. He sighed and just continued to cook, when he felt a strong hand to his shoulder.

"Hey, cook," Zoro said from behind.

Sanji jumped in surprise and spun around, eye's wide when he seen the swordsman standing there. His heart thumped hard when he seen the new earrings dangling from his ear. "Yea?"

Zoro smiled and took out a small box. "Here," he paused and rubbed at the back of his neck. "I um, want to give you this. I feel real bad not getting you anything and hurting your feelings…, I never meant to really."

Sanji was a bit shocked by his words and frowned, staring at the green box that once held Zoro's earrings. On top was a blue bow. A small smile tugged at his lips. Slowly he opened the box and looked inside. He gasped.

Inside was Zoro's last golden earring, the only one that did not get ruined in the fight with the marines. He looked at it, then back at Zoro with a questioning look.

Zoro smiled. "Those earrings I had meant a lot to me, and still do. I was really upset when that damned marine broke the other two. Though I am glad I still have one left. Like I said they are special to me, so I thought I'd give it to someone who is even more special to me," he smiled.

Sanji blushed, and looked at the earring again, then back at Zoro. He could feel tears swelling in his eyes, but he couldn't help but feel happy.

He watched as Zoro took the earring out of the box, and stepped closer to Sanji, pricing, and forcing the earring through his hear. Sanji hissed from the pinch, but let be. He smiled again, and stared at the Swordsman.

Zoro stared back and smiled, he leaned forward, and wrapping his arms around Sanji's and drew him into a hug. "I was angry because you got hurt, and then acted like nothing was wrong, when I knew that wasn't true. So because of my anger I made myself not think of you so I wouldn't worry. Asked myself why I would think of a stupid cook anyway. Then I realized it's because I like you and a lot more than a Nakama should. I really like you Sanji, and I know over time these feelings are just going to grow," he frowned and glanced at the cook, keeping his arms around him.

Sanji smiled a happy smiled and wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck and pressed his forehead against the swordsman's. "I feel the same way, Zoro. I have for a while now."

Zoro smiled and the two closed their eyes and shared a soft Christmas first Kiss.

From that day forward no one asked why Zoro stuck closer to Sanji, or why Sanji wore a golden earring on his right ear. It was a beautiful sight, and that night Luffy can be heard yelling. "Merry Christmas to All, and to all a good Night!"

_Zoro and Sanji sure did. _

**THE END**


End file.
